moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardian GI
Allied Nations |role = * Anti-armor * Anti-air * Garrison |useguns = * "Seeker" missile launcher * "Red Eye" laser targeting system (deployed) |tier = 1 |hp = 150 |armortype = Flak |cost = $250 |time = 0:10 |produced = Allied Barracks |req = None |landspeed = 6 |seaspeed = |range = * 5 (ground, 6 when deployed) * 6 (garrison) * 9 (air) |ability = * Deploy for damage and range bonus * Garrison civilian structures |notes = * Cannot be crushed by normal vehicles when deployed * Cannot attack air targets while garrisoned }} The Guardian G.I. is the Allies' basic anti-armor and anti-air infantry. A heavier counterpart of the G.I., they carry a rocket launcher for anti-armor and anti-air purposes, and can deploy to gain increased damage and range, and immunity from being crushed, making them more useful in defense rather than offense. They can also garrison structures. Description The Rocket Soldier was a vital asset in the previous wars with the Soviets as an anti-armor and anti-air support trooper. They have returned, but with a twist: borrowing from the sandbag tactics employed by normal G.I.s, the new Guardian G.I. carries collapsible steel plates which can be deployed to form a shield around the soldier, protecting him from small arms fire and the crushing treads of tanks. Once stationary, the Guardian G.I. can utilize his "Red Eye" laser targeting systems. This allows the soldier to fire missiles at a longer range and with better accuracy. Like their G.I. counterparts, G.G.I.s can also garrison buildings for additional defense. Overview The Guardian G.I. is a formidable anti-tank unit, especially against vehicles that lack anti-personnel weaponry. Wise Allied commanders have found these infantrymen useful when it came to defending against tank rushes, as a small group of these soldiers could neutralize a tank rush in no time, owing to the fact that they cannot be crushed (except by omnicrushers) when deployed and also gain increased firing rate and range. However, they are even more versatile when placed in a Battle Tortoise. Inside the heavy vehicle, they are completely immune to anti-personnel weaponry and can fire on the move. Coupled with this method, they are excellent counters not only against tanks but also slow-moving aircraft such as Kirov Airships. Loading them into IFVs will also allow them to become deadlier against both armor and aircraft. G.G.I.s can also garrison buildings, and when combined with G.I.s, can be effective to hold out strategic positions and choke points. However the G.G.I.s cannot fire at aircraft while garrisoned. Anti-infantry units such as Desolators and Viruses can easily make short work of them without fear of retaliation. Basic infantry such as Conscripts and Initiates counter them easily. In a duel, Rocketeers and Gyrocopters would edge out against G.G.I.s. Assessment Pros * Decent price ($250). * Effective against tanks and aircraft. * Powerful in sheer numbers. * Cannot be crushed by normal tanks when deployed. * Can destroy or shoot over walls. * When deployed, its fighting capabilities are enhanced. * Can garrison buildings to greatly improve fighting power and survivability. Cons * Ineffective against infantry. * Easily countered by anti-infantry weapons. * Cannot attack aircraft while garrisoned. Quotes The Guardian G.I. uses the voiceset of the same unit in Yuri's Revenge. When selected *''Tanks are no match!'' *''On the mark, sir!'' *''We're uncrushable!'' *''Solid as a rock, sir!'' *''Let's show 'em what we got!'' When ordered to move *''Sir, yes sir!'' *''Move!'' *''Repositioning.'' *''I'm all over it.'' *''Right away, sir.'' *''Affirmative, sir.'' When ordered to attack *''Let's throw down!'' *''They want a scrap?'' *''He's mine!'' *''We'll take 'em!'' When ordered to deploy *''Barricade!'' *''Diggin' in!'' *''Fortify!'' When under fire *''It's too much!'' *''I can't take it anymore!'' *''I need a medic!'' *''I'm hurt bad!'' *''They're right on top of me!'' Trivia * The original Guardian G.I. from Yuri's Revenge used a machine gun equivalent to that of the regular G.I.. In Mental Omega, his undeployed sprite frames were replaced with those of the Sidewinder unit by Dark Elf 2001. See also * Flak Trooper * Archer * Lancer Category:Infantry Category:Allied Nations